Christmas Wish
by BreakMyWings
Summary: A SuguruXHiro Christmas fic!
1. Pt1

Summery: SuguruXHiro Christmas fic (late-ish). Suguru's alone on Christmas Eve until Hiro comes to the rescue!

Genre: romance (shounen-ai .)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Ppl, if i owned Gravitation, it would be ALL about Suguru XD ...i wish. it belongs to the amazing Murakami Maki~

* * *

**~Christmas Wish~**

"Dammit," cursed the teen under his breath as he wrapped his jacket tighter around his small frame.

The snow fell gracefully outside the window of the Bad Luck studio. The entire NG building was empty this Christmas Eve, save for one young synthesis shivering over his board.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have come to work today…but, then again, I have nothing else better to do,' _he contemplated, thinking back to this morning when his parents had announce they winning of cruise tickets. '_"Couples getaway" my ass!' _a thunderous sneeze blocked his train of thought.

After getting a tissue outfrom his bag lying on the floor beside him, ridding his nose of the remaining green goo, discarding it, and finally replacing pale fingers over waiting keys, beeping interrupted his silent concentration.

Grumbling, he reached back down to his bag to retrieve his ordinary black flip-phone. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Fujisaki," a melodious voice replied at the other end, "it's Hiro."

"Nakano-san?" Odd. Suguru could have sworn he overheard Hiro tell Shuichi that he and Ayaka had were meeting today.

"Yeah, um, I was just wondering…whatcha doin'?" Hiro sounded out of character and unsure, which got Suguru curious.

"I'm at the studio." Suguru instantly regretted how lame he sounded, spending Christmas Eve—their day off—alone at work, but it was too late to take his words back.

"Mind if I join you?"

Suguru was taken aback by his bandmate's request. "Uh, sure—I mean—of course!"

"Thanks. See you in a few." –Click-

Suguru stood in shock; phone still pressed to his ear, as he replayed the conversation he just had a few dozen times.

The shy adolescent never mentioned it to anyone—well, except the absolutely secret red frog doll he kept hidden under his bed—that he has always had a thing for his older bandmate. He wasn't exactly sure what these feelings were, but something about that flowing red hair, those soulful eyes, his kind action, and that drop-dead gorgeous bod (at least in his…and about a million others' opinion, anyways) that had always caught his attention. And spending Christmas Eve with this sex god had become one of his recent late-night fantasies. It just usually involved a bed, candles, mistletoe, and no clothes. Now _that's_ a present!

As Suguru's mind decided to take a trip down the gutter, the devil himself entered the room.

Staring at the back of a certain someone's head, Hiro cleared his throat to receive our little synthesis's attention.

Suguru turned around to face the gorgeous guitarist's face fast enough to receive whiplash.

"H-h-hey, Nakano-san!" he welcomed, cheeks now flushed; embarrassed to be caught off-guard by the very person he had been daydreaming about.

Hiro chuckled and pulled up a nearby chair to face the synth. After making himself at home, the guitarist stared at Suguru, making him that much more self conscious.

"So…" in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had consumed the studio, Suguru asked, "didn't you have a date with Ayaka-san?" Still searching for a good spot to place his attention, unable to the gaze he felt were bearing holes into his body. And not in a completely bad way.

"Nah. We just broke up," Hiro replied matter-of-fact-ly.

"Oh." Suguru felt somewhat hopeful. Then ashamed."I'm sorry." But he still couldn't understand why _anyone _would ever want to breakup with someone as wonderful as Hiro.

"Don't be." Suguru had a feeling there was some hidden message within those words, but quickly lost it. "It hasn't been working out lately, so we decided it'd be best to just be friends." Hiro finally lessened his intense gaze by scratching the back of his head and changing to a lighter subject, "So, Fujisaki, did you have anything you really wanted for Christmas?"

"Not really," _'just you.' _But Suguru knew his Christmas wish wasn't come true this year.

After some mindless ramble that the two would most likely forget about in the morning as Suguru continued to tinker with his board, Hiro finally asked Suguru if he'd rather hang out at the new house he had moved into. It took Suguru to realize he wasn't in another one of his daydreams before giving an enthusiastic reply.

Within thirty minutes, Suguru found himself sitting on the couch of Hiro's newly bought, two-bedroom home. Hiro had already given him a tour of the place. It wasn't too big, but not too small: a living room, kitchen, bathroom, a bedroom and the other bedroom was being used as a music room.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Hiro asked, returning from a kitchen with a bottle of water for his guest.

"Sure." Suguru wiggled in his seat, feeling out of place. It was like actually being in one of his hundreds of fantasies.

As Hiro set up the movie, Suguru couldn't help but wonder how he could be so calm. He had just broken up with his girlfriend, who he had been dating for months. His thoughts were once again interrupted by the plopping of the body joining him on the small sofa.

Throughout the movie Suguru was too busy panicking to focus. Far too busy to notice the pair of hungry eyes traveling his flushed face and lithe body.

Somewhere towards the end of the movie, Suguru's eyes began to droop, announcing his time for bed. But he could go to sleep just yet. He wanted to wait till the movie was over at least so he could spend a little more time in this dream.

Hiro noticed the teen's exhaustion and was granted a brilliant idea.

One the credits came scrolling down the screen, Suguru got up off his warm seat. "_Yawn_, I guess it's time for me to go home. See you—"as he took a step towards the door, an unexpected grip curled around his thin wrist.

"It's pretty late. I think you should just stay the night." Without waiting for a reply, Hiro walked through the hall and toward the bedroom, still towing his small bandmate by the wrist.

Suguru was far too tired to observe his situation. He already knew his parents wouldn't mind if he spent the night. Arriving at the bedroom, something told Suguru to look up.

"You have a mistletoe hanging above your bedroom door." It wasn't a question; the Christmas decor hanging above was obvious.

"Hm, guess you're right," Hiro mindlessly replied as he opened the bedroom door, when he was struck by another idea. "Y'know, we shouldn't neglect tradition."

Hiro turned to Suguru, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He used his grip on the teen's wrist to his advantage and pulled the weaker body to his chest.

"Huh?" Sudden contact woke Suguru from his sleepy haze.

Hiro's hand let go of the wrist only to wrap around Suguru's thin waist, while the other cradled the back of the latter's head.

'_Huh? What is Hiro talking about? Bedroom? Mistletoe? Tradition? ...Oh crap—'_When Suguru finally registered what Hiro had in mind, his lips were captured by skilled ones.

At first the inexperienced teen was stiff, never having kissed before—not that he was never considered unbelievably adorable to others, he was just difficult to communicate with—and had no clue what he should be doing.

Luckily, Hiro wasn't the type to give up so easily and patiently waited, lips still pressed to a human statue.

Soon enough, Suguru relaxed and started to kiss back. Tentively at first, then hungrily, opening his mouth for the scorching tongue licking and pleading for entrance. He quickly became addicted to the sweet taste of Hiro.

Too caught up in the moment, it had just become apparent that the two fevered figured had somehow managed to make their way onto the soft bed with Suguru straddling Hiro, who was leaning back, propped up by his elbows.

Hiro hadn't expected the bold reaction of the usually reserved boy. But the fingers tangled in his hair and clumsy yet passionate kisses only made him even more excited.

"Mmmm…" Suguru pulled back to take a much needed breath.

Hiro looked up, taking in the wondrous sight of the panting teen. Swollen and moist lips, attractively flushed face, and lust filled gazed, Hiro didn't doubt the feeling that this had to be the most beautiful sight he had seen in his entire life.

_Dammit! _All coherent thought thrown out the open bedroom door, the heated guitarist flipped the teen onto the bed, climbed on top, and recaptured those sinful lips into another smoldering kiss.

Tempation overrunning their minds, all unneeded and nonessential clothes were soon discarded.

* * *

A/N: SRRY! no lemon cuz i will probably suk so bad at it that id rather not attempt! use ur imagination! ....now plz go read pt.2 :)


	2. Pt2

**Pt.2**

-Yawn- the dark haired teen finally stirred late morning.

Sitting up, the sharp pain running through his lower body reminded him of last night's ventures.

_Wow…I cannot believe I did _that_ with Hiro!_ His last thought brought him from his reminisces as he looked around for his…lover.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Ignoring the aching, Suguru slithered out of the warm bed to look for Hiro.

After putting on an oversized dressed shirt that had been lying around, Suguru walked out into the hallway. A mouthwatering aroma led him straight to the kitchen.

"Morning," Hiro chirped, half turning to see Suguru while still making his famous Hiro-pancakes (or so Shuichi called them). He was only wearing a pair of black p.j. bottoms and his hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.

"Morning," Suguru mumbled back, taking a seat tat the table placed on the other side of the room.

Everything seemed too good to be true. Afraid of waking up to find it all to be just another Hiro-infatuated dream, Suguru found it best to sit back and soak up the moment while it lasted, listening to Hiro's jolly whistling that filled the room.

"Hope you're hungry, cuz I made a heap of my own special Christmas pancakes," Hiro teased, setting a mountain of different, holiday-assorted pancakes onto the table.

"Thank you." Suguru _was_ hungry and the delicious breakfast that lay before him was making his stomach rumble.

After making his way through two whole pancakes, reaching for a third, Suguru decided to start their first real conversation of the day.

"So, uh, these are pretty dern good pancakes."

Hiro chuckled. "Thanks, I'm so glad you like 'em." Through the whole morning Hiro couldn't stop smiling. Everything was perfect.

"Mmhm. Shuichi wasn't kidding when he said they were to-die for."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hold on a sec." Hiro got up from his chair and picked up the phone from his kitchen counter.

"Hello, Nakano residence, Hiroshi speaking…Ayaka?" Hiro was surprised by his ex-girlfriend's call. At the same time, Suguru felt his dream becoming a nightmare. "Well, I'm kind of busy right now. Can I talk to you later?" Hiro looked back to Suguru, blushing.

'_Blushing? Why is he blushing? Why is Ayaka even calling? What if she wants to get back together with HIro?!' _Suguru's mind was entering panic-mode fast. He nearly had a heart attack when Hiro took the phone and retreated to his music room.

'_NO! Hiro, please don't get back together with that conniving witch!' _Panic and doubt overtook his mind. What about the late night they had spent together in each others' arms? Was it all a lie? A mistake? A one-night stand? Or worse—rebound sex?

Suguru's eyes burned with pure horrified revelation. He ran back to the bedrooms. Forcing all the rushing memories the room brought to stay out of his mind, he rushed back into the wrinkled clothes he had worn yesterday.

Suguru sped back out the room and to the front door in hopes of leaving before Hiro could finish his conversation and come out to fulfill his deepest fear and dump him.

At least this way he could clear his mind, prepare for the inevitable and come up with some believable excuse for his sudden departure.

He was able to make it to the door. Unlocking it with unsteady fingers, he was eventually able to get it open. He had it open and was taking his first step when—

"Suguru?"

'_Damn it all!'_

"Where are you going?"

He now wished for a raging carnivorous rabbit to come and kidnap him for an early morning snack if it meant he could get out of having to meet Hiro's confused gaze and explain himself. But, sadly, the bunny never arrived.

"I was just, uh…" Suguru's mind was blank. An ashamed blush coursed through his cheeks. Not knowing what else he could possibly do, Suguru stared at the ground, biting his lower lip and hoping the tears in his eyes would stay put.

After a minute of contemplating, Hiro walked over and shut the door. He knew something was bothering Suguru.

"Suguru, please tell me what's wrong." Although his voice was soft, Suguru was still afraid of what truth he would find in those deep brown eyes. If they confirmed his suspicions, he didn't believe he could ever survive the pain.

"Suguru…" his voice now pleading, "look at me." But he was refused once again.

A tad peeved, Hiro picked Suguru up, threw him over his shoulder, and walked back into the living room. He tossed the helpless teen onto the couch—rather roughly in Suguru opinion—before taking a seat beside him.

Hiro turned to face Suguru, who turned to face the other direction. But Hiro wasn't having any more of that. He grabbed Suguru's chin and force the teen to face his direction.

Finally looking into Hiro's eyes, Suguru was befuddled by what he found mixed into the pair of brown eyes: confusion, hurt, and something else he couldn't quite place, but it made his heart beat ten times faster than it should.

"Hiro…?"

"Do you regret it?"

'_Huh?' _Suguru was caught off-guard_ 'Why in the world would I ever regret something so…joyous, so amazing and fulfilling?' _ "Of course not."

"Then why were you trying to leave?" The pained expression Hiro made felt like daggers in Suguru's chest. How could he hurt the one he loved so much? But why would Hiro feel so hurt?

"I thought…Aren't you getting back together with Ayaka? Wasn't what that phone call was about? Aren't I just some rebound-guy?" By now hot tears were making their way down Suguru face.

Hiro felt like he had just been slapped—and his face didn't show otherwise. "What the hell made you think that?"

Suguru was baffled. "B-b-but…you and Ayaka…didn't you just break up yesterday? And you've been dating for months. And you just talked to her in private. And--"embarrassed to say the next line, Suguru blushed reached out to his ears, "last night…you never said you liked me."

Hiro's face flushed just as well, but it was because his mind side-tracked, thinking how cute Suguru was at the moment. Clearing his throat and mind, Hiro attempted to explain himself, "Let me make this clear, Ayaka and I are _not_ getting back together. Ever." He added to make Suguru at ease. It worked, for the most part. "And we did go out for quite a while, but it wasn't very serious. It was more like…we were both single, might as well get together. Y'know? There weren't any real feelings there. We would've broken up sooner, but there wasn't a real reason to. Until recently. Ayaka believed it was time. Apparently, I'm pretty obvious when I've fallen for someone."

Suguru's hopes plummeted once again, '_so now I'm a replacement?_'

"I couldn't seem to stop telling her how cute I think my synthesis is whenever we were together," Hiro grinned timidly.

Suguru was, for the millionth time this morning, aboard planet confusation.

"So, let me get this straight, you _do_ like me?" He didn't mean to sound like such a clueless loser, but he had to confirm it to completely grasp what Hiro was telling him."

Hiro's blush deepened, "Depends. Do you like me?"

"Does that mean I can take that as a 'hell yes'?"

"Hell yes!" Hiro burst into a fit of what Shuichi likes to call "happy-laughter". "You're a bit slow aren't you?"

"Shuddap. It's the morning. By the way, you still didn't tell me why Ayaka called."

"She wanted to know if I confessed yet."

"'Yet'? You broke up last night—"

Hiro pulled into Suguru into a chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas"

'_Guess I got my Christmas wish after all.'_

**End**

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA! i finally posted this fic! it was done a week ago, but then my laptop kinda broke, then xmas party came up then ppl wouldnt leave me be! i finally had enough time to edit nd post! ...sorry its late.

i was planning on doing a oneshot for tohmaXsuguru, but then i thought about it. hiro...suguru....red...green...cmon, THEY WERE BEGGING FOR IT! XD anyways, happy holidays evry1! now i go bak to my otha fics in progress!


End file.
